


One Night

by YlvaakaAvala



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaakaAvala/pseuds/YlvaakaAvala





	

Locus groaned as he leaned against the wall. His cod piece off, his cock out and the pink simulation soldier on his knees before him, sucking him off. He groaned again looking at the man on his knees before him with the scared face that took his left eye away. He shuttered again enjoying the blowjob that was better than ones he got from women for years. He gasped and shuttered again feeling his cock being swallowed by the other who was now deep throating his cock.  
"Fuck..." He moaned out. Donut sucked harder, throwing himself into this moment getting into it. He hadn't been with anyone for years. He knew it meant nothing to the other male but for this moment in time he pretended that it did. He just wanted to feel like he could meant something to Locus other than just a blowjob. "I'm so fucking close" Locus gasped out, eyes closed, pleasure on his face. His bear hands moving grab on to Donut's short roan hair, pulling it lightly without thought too lost in the pleasure the other was giving him, licking the underside of his cock while swallowing around his length. A moment later he thrust hard forward, cumming down Donut's throat who swallowed it, all of it, licking Locus's cock clean as he pulled back slowly.

"Not so stressed now?" Donut asked, his voice hoarse. He was panting like Locus was. Locus looked down at the other, his brown eyes met Donut's blue eye that was down cast, shame growing there. Locus growled hating that his best blow job of his life looked ashamed by that fact. Locus pulled the other to his feet, backing Donut up to the bed that was in the room. He kissed the other hard, getting a shocked moan from the other. 

"Best blow job of my life" Locus answered after the kissed, his hands working on removing the armor on the smaller male who fallowed his lead  pressing his soft warm lips up to Locus's rough hot lips. The armor came off falling to the floor  making loud banging sounds yet either noticed what so ever as they battled in the kiss for who would top. In the end Locus won out as he was pinned to the bed with Donut under him gasping and withering under him making him hard all over again. 

"Wait, wait... we need to stop. Your going to kill us when the rest of them figure this out. We shouldn't get attached like this. Odds are your going to kill me in a few days or weeks anyways." Donut panted out  stopping Locus from kissing him again, his larger hand just inches from touching his own erection that was begging for attention, for release. Locus growled angrily but he didn't pull away, Locus kissed him again. 

"For one night lets forget about this stupid war, we're just two guys who need each other." Locus said after the kiss, looking into Donut's eyes. He saw the other was nervous, insecure and the shame still there. Locus sighed and pulled back sitting on the edge of the bed running a hand through his black hair. "It's me that you don't want."

"NO!" Donut said to fast making Locus look at him blinking. Donut blushed nervously "I just...I never had sex before. I had a boyfriend before but we never got this far." Donut said softly. Locus's eyes went wide hearing that. He best blow job he had was given to him by a virgin. "I want you. Your hot; you had a heart behind that mask you have. Your a good man who is stuck in an impossible situation." Donut muttered nervously. Locus smirked and pulled the other into a kiss. Donut shuttered and surrendered into the kiss. His hands resting on Locus's chest.

"Than stop thinking about things and enjoy this." Locus whispered in between kisses and he rebuilt the fire between them. He stretched out Donut's anus for him. He rubbed Donut's prostate the whole time making the smaller male moan and wither on the bed, hands gripping the sheets, pleasure on Donut's scared face.  
Donut's nails dug into Locus's skin, raking down Locus's back as the large male slowly pushed his lubed up cock into the smaller body under him."L-Lo-cus" Donut gasped in both pain and pleasure. Locus smirked not caring about the stinging he felt in his back from the nails. He smiled at Donut kissing him lightly. "Oh god, it's big...it hurts..." Donut gasped out trying to get use to the strange feeling. 

"You deep throat me not even an hour ago, you know how big my cock is. Just relax, you enjoyed my fingers in you after all. I'll make it feel good again once you relax babe" Locus whispered into Donut's ear. Donut shuttered against him. Locus thrust in before he could stop himself. Both of them moaning at the feel, that one movement, though it still felt strange to Donut, it made some of the pain go away. 

"Again, do that again" Donut muttered getting a chuckle from Locus who didn't mind that order. He rolled his hips slowly mindful that Donut was a virgin and really putting a lot of trust into Locus. It didn't start to feel really good that Donut started to thrust back against him. The both lost themselves in the feelings, in the pleasure. 

It didn't end with just the one climax. It didn't matter that either of them had climaxed they didn't stopped kissing or running their hands over the other. Neither wanting to end because the moment they did; they were going to pull away and go right back to being enemies trying to kill each other. Locus collapse after their fifth climax paining. They were both covered in sweat and semen not that they cared. They were panting, hickeys starting to set in, claw marks starting to scab over. They didn't pull a part as they feel asleep tired from sex. They would deal with what happened in a few hours when they wake up.


End file.
